El Adiós OS
by Elisabetta Ross
Summary: Bella ya no puede más. Ha caído al vacío y ahora no puede levantarse. Decide recurrir a la muerte de los sabios. M por contenido fuerte. One Shot. No me responsabilizo de lo que podáis pensar por el tema.


El adiós.

Cerré la puerta tras despedirme de mi madre, la cual se iba a comprar. Borré la sonrisa ensayada de mi rostro mientras tragaba saliva para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. Me dirigí al baño, abrí el grifo de la bañera y conecté mi Ipod. El _Adagio para Cuerdas_ de Barber comenzó a sonar y sus notas inundaban el ambiente mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua.

Entré en mi habitación, cogí mi vestido blanco favorito y me lo puse tras deshacerme de mis pantalones de chándal y mi camiseta publicitaria. Me senté en el escritorio, enfrentándome al folio en el blanco. Cogí aire y el bolígrafo y mi muñeca comenzó a moverse mientras plasmaba mi despedida en el papel.

Querida madre:

Antes de nada, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer. Perdóname por no ser más fuerte. Perdóname por romper mi promesa de no hacerlo jamás. Pero no consigo sacar fuerzas para seguir en este valle de lágrimas. No encuentro nada bueno en la vida. Puede que al principio te duela, pero sé que es lo mejor. Todos estaréis mejor sin mí y yo dejaré de sufrir y preocuparme de una vez por todas. Cada vez me cuesta más dibujar la sonrisa en mi cara, mis músculos se agarrotan y aunque quiero llorar, ya no me quedan lágrimas. Siento que sólo te preocupo y jamás te doy alegría alguna, sólo te decepciono. Aunque tú lo niegues, mi razón así me lo dice. Hace tiempo que los estudios me dan igual. Recuerdas por qué empezó todo? Siempre me sentía al borde del precipicio, sintiendo que me iba a caer en cualquier momento. Que en cualquier momento suspendería y no podría recuperarme. Que caería en la s drogas, en el alcoholismo, o en cualquier otro vicio insano y que mi vida se iría a pique. Nada de eso ha pasado, pero he caído. No pude resistir más la presión y me abandoné. Pienso cada día en lo fácil que sería acabar con todo. Un día te lo comenté, tu rostro se tornó lívido y te echaste a llorar. Me obligaste a jurarte que jamás haría algo así. Yo lo prometí para dejar de hacerte sufrir. Tú me creíste, o al menos te obligaste a hacerlo. No puedo seguir manteniendo esa promesa. Bueno, te dije que nada de lo que temía había pasado, pero sí. Comencé a suspender y no tengo fuerzas para intentar levantarme de nuevo. He dejado a mis amigos hace tiempo. Solamente salgo para hacerte creer que los tengo, pero no es así. Sabes lo que hago? Me siento en la playa mientras intento recordar lo que era ser feliz, mientras busco algo a lo que aferrarme para seguir. Pero sigo sin encontrarlo. Y ya no sé dónde buscar. Hallar la x es para piratas, cómo te dije cierta vez cuando despotricaba contra las matemáticas.

Lo he decidido. Cómo ya te he explicado antes, todos estaréis mejor sin mí. Y no seré una pérdida para nadie. No sufras mamá, se te pasará pronto, cuando te des cuenta de que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mí nunca más.

Quiero que le des esta carta a Edward. Lo dejé, porque lo veía sufrir al ver que yo sufría. Te lo conté alguna vez? Creo que no, puesto que hace algunos días me preguntaste por él.

Te quiero, mamá.

Bella.

Mi amado Edward:

Siento haberte hecho sufrir tanto. Te dejé por esta misma razón. Tú te mereces una chica feliz que ame la vida, y que te haga sentir bien, que no te preocupe a cada momento, cómo yo sí lo hacía.

Hago este acto tan sumamente cobarde porque estoy harta de sufrir y ver sufrir a los demás por mi culpa. Sé que es lo mejor para todos, y eso me hace sentir un poco menos egoísta. Recuerdas aquella tarde en el parque, cuando tú intentabas por enésima vez tranquilizar mi estrés por los estudios? Cuando yo te dije que me sentía al borde de un precipicio y que en cualquier momento caería? Pues he caído. Todas mis preocupaciones han actuado como una fuerza de varios newtons que ayudadas por la gravedad, me han precipitado al vacío. Ya no puedo salir, y no encuentro nada que me haga querer intentarlo.

Siento el mensaje de esta tarde. Sé que ese "te quiero" te habrá descolocado un poco, y esa llamada en la que colgué en cuanto contestaste, pero necesitaba escuchar tu voz una última vez. Quiero que sepas que todavía te quiero.

Lo siento, es cruel por mi parte decirte esto, después de todo el daño que te hice. Así que si tiras esta carta sin leerla, lo entenderé. Permíteme decírtelo una última vez, te quiero.

Bella.

Me levanté de la silla y volví hacia el baño tras coger el objeto cortante de mi escondite. Cerré el grifo de la bañera rebosante de agua fría. Cogí los trozos de tela y los até a las muñecas. Me metí en la bañera. Tirité al contacto del frío con mi piel. Ya acostada, y tras haberme sumergido unos segundos bajo el agua para despedirme mentalmente de todos y tras haber vuelto a la superficie, las lágrimas calientes comenzaron a bañar mis mejillas, confundiéndose con el agua helada de la bañera. Cogí con decisión la cuchilla y presioné la punta contra las arrugas de la muñeca. Me pregunté por qué llamaban a cortarse las venas la muerte de los sabios. Ejercí mayor presión y me hice un corte profundo en cada muñeca, mientras apretaba la mandíbula por el dolor. Mi visión se volvió borrosa, y lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos, fue el agua de la bañera tiñéndose de un vívido rojo carmesí.

Me sumía poco a poco en la inconsciencia. Lo último que percibieron mis sentidos fue la puerta del baño abrirse estruendosamente, y una voz de arcángel gritando mi nombre mientras sus brazos me envolvían sacándome del agua. Las últimas notas de los violines danzaron en el aire cuando mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo.


End file.
